


Nerves

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: 2k Words for 2k Kudos, F/M, One Shot, Wedding Nerves, Weddings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: A request for my tumblr "2k Words for 2k Kudos."It's finally the big day! They can finally join together as husband and wife. They've wanted to do so for so long, and they're confident this is what they want in life. So...why are they so nervous?





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterbiKirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/gifts).

> A/N: A request for Kirisuna wedding nerves? Whoo! I hope you enjoy it! (And forgive me for diverting for a little bit to do one-shot requests! Hehe! They're so fun!)

Do you ever feel like everything is about to go completely and utterly wrong, even though there probably isn’t any sort of solid evidence that things are about to go downhill? It’s that gut feeling that you could just take your finger and lightly tap the situation at hand—and then it all falls over, like you actually punched it with all of your might. Maybe that’s a weird comparison. Either way, that’s about how I feel in this very moment. And I think it’s plastered obviously across my face because Eugeo’s giving me a funny look.

Everything is in place. Not a single detail is screwed up. I even remembered to put on deodorant. I mean, I don’t _usually_ forget that, but I feel like at some point during the course of wedding preparation I might have. That would have been bad. Just thinking about possibly missing that makes me think I might have missed something—or maybe I’ll mess something up in the process of going through the steps of…oh, what am I saying?

I took a deep breath and glanced down at my tuxedo coat. I grasped the top buttons in my hands and decided to distract myself. I slipped each button through their respective holes, counting the buttons as I went. One, two, three, four!

“Hey, I know you’re nervous, but you know better than that,” Eugeo said.

He reached over and deftly unbuttoned the last button. I let out an awkward laugh.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

It was an incredibly simple question which should have had an equally simple answer. But the words stuck in the back of my throat like I’d swallowed a little too much peanut butter. I must have been making some face; Eugeo placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. I tried to flash him a toothy grin back. He immediately lost his composure and started laughing at me.

“Calm down,” he said, trying to speak through his laughter. “You really don’t want to be grinning like that when you’re exchanging vows, you’re going to make her hyperventilate.”

“R-reassuring,” I stammered.

Nevertheless, I took a deep breath. Today is not the day to be panicking and losing my mind. I tried to divert my energy elsewhere. I started pacing around the room for a bit, but Eugeo reached over and stopped me by grasping my shoulders, steering me over to a chair, and pushing me down into it. He sat down across from me.

“Are you really that nervous?” he asked.

I bit my lip.

“You two have been together for quite some time,” he said. “Forgive me if I’m out of line, but I don’t think you’ve got anything to be nervous about.”

Frowning, I shook my head.

“No, it’s not, like…I’m not nervous because I’m getting married,” I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

“This is the right decision for us, after all,” I said. “It’s what we’ve always wanted. I’m very confident about this step. I just…”

“You just…what?”

I heaved a sigh.

“I don’t want to screw this moment up and have to live with it for the rest of my life,” I groaned.

Eugeo chuckled and shook his head at me. I wondered what he thought was so funny. If this was _his _once-in-a-lifetime moment, I bet he’d be just as nervous about screwing it up. Unless some strange events happened, I could only marry Asuna once. I want this day to be perfect not just because it’s my wedding day—but so that she’ll have a wonderful day to look back on throughout our marriage.

There were so many ways it could go wrong. Tripping was probably the most likely. I’d already buttoned my tux wrong, which Eugeo had so kindly pointed out. Something else might be wrong with my outfit. Maybe the guests would be wearing strange outfits. Someone might spill a drink. There could be late people. _I_ could end up appearing late because of all of my worrying.

“Maybe I should have wished for good luck with my wedding back at the shrine,” I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

Sighing loudly enough that I could hear him, Eugeo reached over and gently rubbed my back.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” he said. “If you keep getting yourself worked up about what might go wrong, you’re going to jinx yourself.”

I gave a rather pathetic nod.

“Right.”

I felt as pathetic as that nod was. Asuna probably wasn’t half as nervous about messing up as I was.

* * *

Actually, in truth, she might be _more_ nervous than he was. She wanted to go and check on him, but that was an excuse. He didn’t need checking on. He was a grown man, after all. Asuna just needed him to be with her in this very moment. Kirito always calmed her nerves. All of her fears would melt away as soon as their eyes met.

But she knew that if she’d get up and say she was going to see him, Lisbeth would stop her in her tracks, enforcing the “don’t see the bride in her dress before the wedding” nonsense. Asuna wasn’t really one for superstitions like that. Lisbeth might have said that earlier only as a tease. Where did that kind of belief even stem from? She couldn’t think about that now. She had to focus on the wedding.

Asuna turned to gaze at herself in the mirror. Was her hair perfect? She was probably needlessly concerned about her appearance. Kirito didn’t care one bit what she looked like—he loved her whether she was dressed to the nines or in a set of simple pajamas. Oh, now that sounded like he didn’t care about her appearance at all. Was is selfish of her to hope he was outfitted perfectly?

“Oh god, what if he gets crumbs on his suit!” she blurted out.

Lisbeth blinked over at her, considered the thought for a moment, and then giggled.

“It’s not funny!” Asuna said. “Of all of the things that could go wrong, that would be the most likely mishap!”

Her maid of honor gave her a smiling nod.

“Yeah, knowing Kirito, he’s probably found a snack back there somewhere and is awkwardly trying not to get it all over himself. Don’t worry too much, though. I’m sure Eugeo is policing him like a hawk.”

Asuna tried to relax her shoulders a bit.

“You think so?”

Lisbeth nodded.

“I know so,” she said. “I’ve never met a better Kirito policer than Eugeo.”

Well, at least she didn’t have to worry about _that_. It didn’t clear up any of her other worries, though. She turned back to the mirror and started to fuss with her hair and dress. If Eugeo was making sure Kirito looked absolutely perfect for the event, then she couldn’t risk appearing a mess either. She wanted to look back on this day and see a successful event—one she’d smile about as she told her children of the day she married their papa.

“Oh!” she exclaimed.

Lisbeth looked at her again.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Asuna covered up her mouth and gave Lisbeth a worried look.

“Did he set up the camera for Yui?” she asked.

Yet another thing that could go wrong. She felt her nerves practically grinding on her. The stress was unbearable. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she had to keep her makeup in perfect condition. She couldn’t cry now. She drew in a breath.

“Would it really be so wrong if I went and saw him before the ceremony?” Asuna asked.

Her friend frowned and cocked her head to the side.

“I mean, that’s on you if you get bad luck,” Lisbeth said. “But you don’t really think it’ll be bad luck, do you?”

Asuna shook her head.

“If anything, I think seeing Kirito will ease my nerves and bring me good luck,” she said, clutching her hands to her chest.

If her friend was right, him seeing her in her wedding dress would be the cause of all of the mistakes that occurred during the wedding. Everything she was envisioning going wrong would happen like a chain of dominoes being knocked down. But she couldn’t fight the feeling that everything would be better if she just spoke with him for a short bit alone.

She lifted her chin up and forced a smile as she gazed at her friend.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” she said. “I won’t be too long.”

Lisbeth smiled and shook her head.

“Hurry back, then, soon-to-be Mrs. Kirigaya.”

* * *

Eugeo gave me a fixed glare as I contemplated grabbing a snack to keep myself busy and not thinking about all of the ways the wedding might turn into a big disaster party. As my hand inched closer, I noticed that his eyes narrowed more and more. Finally, I gave into his glare and yanked my hand away.

“If you got crumbs on that tux, Asuna would strangle me after the reception,” he said. “Or worse: in the middle of it.”

I frowned. I definitely didn’t want Asuna strangling someone in the middle of our wedding reception. That was just another thing to add to the list of possible ways the ceremony could go wrong—not that I would have originally thought of my bride suffocating someone with her bare hands when imagining mishaps and screwups. I reached down again for a little bite-sized snack.

“_Kirito_.”

My hand snapped back into place at my side, as if it had never hovered over the food tray at all. Eugeo’s glare remained severe even as I kept my hand glued to my thigh.

“I know you’re nervous, but if you mess up your suit eating a little snack, that’s an error you’ll be thinking about until you go to sleep tonight.”

I hung my head.

“You’re right…” I mumbled.

Great. Another thing to worry about.

“Relax,” he said. “If you just behave, everything’s going to go perfectly—is that Asuna?”

I whirled around and saw Asuna hurrying into the room. She’d pulled up her dress to keep from tripping over it as she ran. My mind instantly presumed something had already gone wrong. I walked over to her. She thrust her hands out to me. I took them and gazed at her, concerned.

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

She bit her lip and looked up at me, clearly on the verge of tears.

“I’m so nervous, I just…I just needed to come see you…” she said, trailing off.

It wasn’t very obvious, but after a moment of gazing at her I could see that she was shaking. Immediately tossing my own worries about screwing today up away, I just smiled at her and squeezed her hands gently. Her eyes widened just a bit. Suddenly, to my surprise, she burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re a nervous wreck, too, aren’t you?” she said.

My cheeks flushed with heat, making my embarrassment obvious. I tucked my head down, trying not to make eye contact as I explained myself.

“Look…I don’t want to mess up our special day…” I mumbled.

She shook her head.

“And here I’ve been worried about the same thing all day,” she said. “But I think just coming and talking to you makes me feel a bit less nervous.”

I lifted my head and locked eyes with her. That nervousness that I’d seen earlier seemed to have vanished. I reached up and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. My smile returned as I stared into her eyes. She looked stunning, and she was right. Being here with her dispelled all of the nerves about wanting today to be perfect.

Because it already was perfect.

Careful to not smudge her makeup or mess up her hair, I slipped my hand behind her head and pulled her into a gentle kiss. This was probably bad luck of some sort or another, but I didn’t care.

“Hey! You’re going to kiss in the next thirty minutes anyways!” Eugeo said. “Come back over here so we can go over what you need to do!”

I chuckled and shook my head. Asuna silently thanked me with her eyes. She gave me a nod and then hurried back to her dressing room. I let out a sigh, relaxed for the first time today. I turned my head to the left, looking for where Eugeo was, turned back to watch Asuna disappear down the hallway, and then did a double take when I realized he was right next to me.

“Feeling calmer now?” he asked.

Smiling, I gave a nod.

“I guess no matter what goes wrong, today will be special regardless,” I said. “We’re both worked up over silly things when we should just calm down and focus on what’s really important.”

Eugeo gave me a very matter-of-fact nod.

“See? There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

I sat back down in a chair and leaned back to take a deep breath. Everything was going to go perfectly. Can I pinpoint an exact reason why? Not really. But I think what’s important is that when Asuna and I spoke, those nerves melted away. I still don’t want to mess anything up. Yet I am at peace knowing that we’re striving to have a happy, wonderful day together.

And that’s really all that matters, isn’t it?


End file.
